


The Sharpshooter and the Frog

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis gets a little froggy ;), M/M, Noctis and Gladio are shits, Promnisweek, Status ailment: Toad, promnisweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: During one of their fights, Ignis ends up turning into a frog and it turns out there's no Maiden's Kiss around. So they do the next best thing, wait it out and entertain themselves by convincing Prompto to kiss Frognis.





	The Sharpshooter and the Frog

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #promnisweek ! This is day five's prompt: Status Ailment
> 
> Also, I know Nagas don't cause confusion, only toad (or stone) but I'm bending that a bit here!
> 
> Apologies for any errors you may come across, feel free to let me know about them if you see some!! Comments are appreciated in general, constructive or otherwise!! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“Noct!” Prompto’s voice rang out above the noise of the battle as he ran over to where his friend was being targeted. He raised his pistol and took aim, letting off a few shots at the giant snake woman… thing that was circling him. It backed off as Gladio rushed in to push it back, coupled with Ignis whose knives were now sticking out of the monster’s side. Noctis seemed to be confused and unsure where to go and Prompto hurried to try and find the salts that would snap him out of it. Before he could administer them, Noctis warped away and he came face to face with the snake creature.

He rolled out of harm’s way in the nick of time but he felt something come over him. His focus shifted from attacking the creature to attacking those who hurt her. He raised his gun and took aim at Gladio, but before he could pull the trigger he was tackled to the ground. A low growl erupted from his throat as Ignis straddled him, hurriedly grabbing the salts that Prompto had dropped to run them under his nose. The haze gave way and Prompto blinked up at Ignis, who was no longer an enemy he needed to riddle with bullet holes.

“Thanks Iggy,” Prompto said as the man got off of him and offered a hand to pull him up. Prompto shook his head and glanced around to see that Noctis had recovered and was warping around the creature.

“Of course, try to avoid the face as much as possible, she has quite the arsenal of spells.” Ignis’ voice washed over him before he sprinted in to give Noctis support. The last of the haze cleared from Prompto and he raised his gun to continue the fight—making sure to be very careful facing that thing head on.

* * *

It was a hard fight but eventually the creature laid prone on the ground while Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto tried to gather their breath and heal up.  It got real dicey when Gladio had gotten the same effect Prompto had gotten and they had to avoid his giant sword. Eventually Noctis warped – tackled him and Prompto dumped the salt all over his face while he had thrashed against their weight.

“That thing is… nasty.” Prompto said as he wrinkled his nose, the scales for the creature shining wetly from their lights.

“Yeah, but look what it had,” Gladio grinned as he kicked at a chest that was hidden away in the darkness. “Where’s Iggy?” The three of them looked around for the only one of them who knew how to pick lock. He was nowhere to be seen and the only noise beside Gladio’s echoing words was the steady drip of water from somewhere in the cave.

“Iggy?” “Ignis?” “Ignis!”

The three of them were baffled by his sudden disappearance and they briefly shared the concern that he might’ve been crushed under the creature. Horrified, they rushed to move the body but paused at a strange sound filling the cavern. The three of them turned when a wet smack sounded and their lights illuminated a rather large frog jumping towards them.

Noctis and Prompto shared a glance as Gladio turned to look back at the creature. “Shit, forgot they could do that.” Gladio muttered under his breath as it dawned on the other two just who the frog was.

“Ignis?” Prompto asked, kneeling down as the frog jumped forward at the sound of his name. He lowered his hands, palms up, and tried to not make a face at the wet slimy body of Frognis jumping into them. He was far too big to rest in them without a leg sticking out, but Prompto held him carefully and close to his chest as he stood up.

“What cures this?” Prompto asked, looking down at the frog who was looking back up at him with an intelligence that was creepy when he thought about it. _Sania would have a field day with this_ , Prompto idly thought as he gently ran his thumb over Ignis’ back in an attempt to reassure him in what must be a freaky situation.

“Maiden’s Kiss, if memory serves,” Gladio answered as he rummaged through his bag of restoratives. Noctis walked over and bent down to be eye level with Ignis who croaked pitifully.

“We’ll get you back to normal, Specs. Don’t worry.” Noctis reassured with a slight nod before straightening up to search his own bag.

While they searched, Prompto cooed softly to Ignis and gently petted down his back. Ignis seemed to have no problem with such treatment, which Prompto knew that would not fly with non-frog Ignis to be treated in such an undignified manner. Prompto smiled slightly and looked up when Noctis moved to his side to search through Prompto’s bag as his hands were a bit occupied with holding Ignis.

As it turned out, none of them had a Maiden’s Kiss so Ignis was stuck for the time being. At the news, Ignis croaked deeply and they all reassured him they would stop by the nearest town to try and get some before carefully picking their way back through the dungeon. It took them forever because Prompto refused to keep Ignis anywhere but in his hands because he was scared that he would get hurt by any bottles rolling around in their satchels. When they finally made it out, they hustled their way to the Regalia on foot as Prompto doubted he could ride a chocobo carrying Ignis.

The spent the rest of the day going from rest stop to rest stop in an attempt to find some Maiden’s Kiss. The few instances where it was actually sold were out of stock due to a rise in hunters buying them to fight the nasty Naga problem in the area, otherwise it was unheard of by the other vendors.

Night was fast approaching, so they all agreed to rent a caravan for the night for fear of Ignis somehow getting picked off by some frog eating predator at a safe haven. The entire time Ignis seemed to be relatively calm in Prompto’s hands (he refused to set him anywhere else besides his lap), except for the occasional croaks at their failures to obtain the item.

“So what are we going to do if we can’t find it, we can’t leave Iggy like this.” Prompto stated as they settled within the cramped trailer, looking down at Ignis who was resting on the table.

“Well duh,” Noctis said, leaning his elbow on the table. “We can take him to Sania, right Gladio? She might know what to do.” Gladio nodded in agreement as he watched the steaming cup noodles cook that they would be having in lieu of Ignis’ fine cooking.

“Just gotta give her a call tomorrow and ask her where she’s set up.” Gladio responded as he set down the Styrofoam cups in front of Prompto and Noctis while he leaned against the counter to eat his noodles.

Prompto sighed and ran a finger gently down Ignis’ back, frowning. “Don’t worry Iggy, we’ll get you back to normal soon.” Ignis moved to rest with his belly flat on the table and Prompto felt his heart ache for him. _Poor guy._

“If only a maiden could just kiss him,” Noctis muttered as he swirled the noodles around in his cup. Gladio snorted and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

“Could work, just gotta find a maiden,” Gladio said with a half smirk. Ignis, keeping track of the conversation, somehow managed to shoot Gladio the dirtiest look a frog could give for joking around. That only made Gladio laugh, which caused the other two to snicker.

“What even defines a maiden?” Prompto asked, lightly slurping at his noodles. “A girl who hasn’t done anything?”

Gladio hummed in thought at the question before looking at Prompto with a curious look. “Think so, probably an unmarried virgin. Maybe bonus points if they haven’t been kissed. Dunno if it would necessarily have to be a girl, though.” Prompto blinked at the grin Gladio gave him, confused until Noctis started to snicker in earnest.

“W-What, you don’t mean me right?” Prompto sputtered out, looking between them.

“Well, I can’t do it.” Gladio stated smugly, causing Prompto and Noctis to raise an eyebrow at his bold statement about his conquests. “I don’t think Noct can do it either.”

Prompto looked to Noctis who was looking intently into his noodles. “Noct?” He asked, blinking.

“Only the kissing thing. Nothing else.” He mumbled, his cheeks beet red as he busied himself with eating.

“So you’re our best bet,” Gladio stated as he set his cup down, having finished it in some kind of record. “If you can’t do it then we can try Noct, and if that doesn’t work then we go to Sania.”

Prompto blinked and looked down at Ignis who was clearly absolutely done with the direction the conversation had taken and was staring at the wall. “So what, I just gotta kiss him? All ‘cause I haven’t kissed anyone?” Prompto sighed and moved his cup of noodles aside to lay his head down on the table to be at eye level with Ignis. “Do you want to try it Ignis? I mean, guess it couldn’t hurt, but I think we should ask you.”

They all watched as Ignis continued to stare at the wall for a long while before flopping slightly to face Prompto. He croaked and flopped a bit more towards him and they took that as a yes. Deciding that it was probably wasn’t best to do it where Ignis might come crashing onto the table, Prompto picked up Ignis and moved to the bed in the back of the trailer. He sat with his legs crossed as he held Ignis up, oddly nervous. He supposed that it was weird to kiss your friend in any way, even as a frog. It was even weirder with an audience who were watching with more amusement than anything.

“Okay, well, here goes,” Prompto said with a nervous laugh as he lifted Ignis closer to his face. He scrunched his eyes closed as his lips made contact with Ignis’ frog ones. They were… cold. Wet. Slimy. It was nothing at all what he thought his first kiss would be like, if he were to even count it. Prompto peeked one eye open and saw that Gladio and Noctis were holding back silent laughter at the failure (or the sight of him kissing a damn frog).

Feeling like an absolute fool, Prompto was about to lower Ignis when suddenly a cloud of smoke filled the area. Warmth replaced cold and once Prompto got his bearings from the sudden shock of smoke, he realized that he was now kissing a very human Ignis. They pulled back and stared at each other, their faces flushed as Ignis shifted on Prompto’s lap.

“Oh.” Prompto said, breaking the spell. Ignis hurried to move off his lap, his coughing likely not from the smoke like Noctis and Gladio’s was. The two of them looked away from each other as the other two did their best to clear the smoke from the caravan.

“Shit, they’re gonna think we’re doing something else in here,” Gladio grumbled before his eyes landed on Ignis who was attempting to slide off the bed to straighten himself out. “Iggy! Whoa, that worked? Noct, look, it worked!”

Prompto stayed on the bed, leaning back on one hand as he tried to work out the knot in his mind. First of all, apparently he counted as a maiden which he wasn’t sure how to feel about. Secondly, he couldn’t get the feel of Ignis’ lips on his out of his head. His heart was beating wickedly fast as he rubbed his lips together, ducking his head in an attempt to hide his blush.

“So what was it like?” Prompto could hear the smirk in Noctis’ question and he looked up to see Ignis shaking his head.

“We need to get make sure we have Maiden’s Kiss in our stock.” Ignis left it at that for the moment as he sat at the table, leaning back in the booth to rest his head against the wall behind him. Noctis and Gladio both laughed and Prompto found himself feeling far too warm.

He slid off the bed and wiggled his way past them, claiming that he needed to get fresh air because the smoke made him dizzy. He could hear Gladio and Noct teasing him in the caravan, but as he leaned against the side of it and let the cool night air wash over him his thoughts betrayed him by thinking about Ignis again. He knew he would never hear the end of this from his friends but that wasn’t so bad compared to the fact that he didn’t think he could look at Ignis straight on again.

The door to the caravan opened and Prompto braced himself for the inevitable teasing. Only, it was Ignis who stepped out. Prompto watched as Ignis inhaled deeply before glancing his way, causing Prompto to look away. He heard Ignis approach and it was only until he could see his shoes that he looked up. “Oh… heeeey.” Prompto said, giving a half-hearted smile.

“Hello, Prompto.” Ignis stood there for a moment and the two of them listened to Noctis and Gladio’s laughter in the caravan. It was nice to hear them in such good spirits, but knowing it was about him, Prompto couldn’t be too happy for the traitors.

“I just,” Ignis started, causing Prompto to focus on him again. “I just wanted to thank you for being so careful with me when I was… indisposed.” Ignis wrinkled his nose and Prompto’s stomach did a strange flip flop at the expression.

“Yeah, I mean of course. It was nothing. Just didn’t want you getting hurt.” Prompto’s words came out hurried as he moved his hand to rub the back of his neck. He gave Ignis a small smile and nodded to him. “No biggie, right?”

“I would disagree.” Ignis stated, stepping a bit closer. Prompto held his breath and moved his eyes down from Ignis’ eyes to stare at the mole on his cheek to avoid such intense scrutiny. “It truly means a lot to me. I would also like to thank you for being the reason why I’m back to normal.” Prompto blinked and met his eyes again to give him a genuine smile.

“It was nothing, Iggy, I told--“

The rest of Prompto’s words were captured by Ignis’ lips and he had to wonder if he had inhaled too much smoke. A leather clad finger rested lightly under Prompto’s chin and once he realized that Ignis was actually kissing him, Prompto reciprocated. They stayed like that for a few moments before breaking off. The two of them stared at each other just as they had when Ignis returned to himself, but this time Prompto decided to lean forward and kiss him again. Ignis’ hand moved from under his chin and into his hair while Prompto grasped one of his suspenders.

A few more soft kisses were exchanged between them and when they pulled back their soft laughter filled the space between their lips. “Thank you for the kiss,” Ignis stated with a slight twist of his lips as he lightly bumped his nose against Prompto’s.

Prompto smiled and gave him another soft kiss before pulling back, “Yeah well, don’t go getting turned into a frog again, I don’t think I count anymore and can’t kiss you back to normal.”

Ignis laughed softly as he played with the hair just under Prompto’s ear, nearly causing him to melt then and there. “I don’t plan on testing that, but I’d like to hope that you wouldn’t mind kissing me when I don’t need it.”

“Oh, believe me, I don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this and I really hope that you enjoyed it and frognis~ 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
